This invention relates to display devices that project an image. More particularly, the present invention relates to projector designs that reduce package size, improve heat management, and increase usage flexibility.
Most computer systems employ a display device to output video information to one or more users. Desktop computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video game consoles, cellular telephones and digital video cameras output video information to a number of video display technologies.
Cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors evolved from CRT televisions. Such monitors are heavy and large for their screen size relative to other display technologies. The footprint of a CRT monitor monopolizes usable space on a table or desk. The weight and size of CRT monitors prevents portable use.
Liquid crystal display (LCD) displays are currently the leading display technology for portable applications, but limit display area size to the dimensions of a device they are included with.
Projection-type display systems offer image sizes having diagonal spans up to 30 feet. Projected images allow numerous people to simultaneously view a projected image.
Imperfect and realistic environment conditions complicate the use of conventional cinder-block projector designs. It is common for light output by a projector to encounter physical obstacles—either along a projection path between a projection lens and receiving surface, at the receiving surface, or both. A projector used in an office or home may encounter a wide variety of projection path obstacles such as plants, bookshelves, chairs, other miscellaneous furniture, etc., that limit where the projector is placed and where the image is cast. Conventional projectors have scanty means for positioning an image and avoiding obstacles, often resorting to moving the projector (often to another table) for horizontal image positioning or propping it up under one or more books or other objects for vertical image positioning. The lack of mobility for a projector fixed to a ceiling adds to the current lack of image placement control.
Based on the foregoing, it should be apparent that portable visual display options are still limited and that alternatives would be desirable.